


Normality

by ladyxgreywolf



Series: Christmas fics [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Snowball Fight, Snowing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxgreywolf/pseuds/ladyxgreywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the first snow of the year falls over Storybrooke, David and Mary Margaret think about how normal their lives have now become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normality

There were so many things they had missed with Emma. Sure, both David and Mary Margaret had known they had missed seeing Emma’s first steps or hear her first laugh, but it never really hit them just how many other things they had missed until Neal showed them. When Neal laughed at the first snowflakes falling outside the window – non-cursed ones – was such an event.

     “Don’t you think he’ll be cold?”

     David turned and stared at his now seven month old son in the arms of his wife. Mary Margaret had dressed him up in so many layers of clothing that he looked more like the Michelin Man than a regular human.

     “Shouldn’t he be able to move?” David asked, frowning slightly.

     “I just don’t want him to be cold”, Mary Margaret replied.

     “We’re going on a short walk to the park, it’s 39 degrees out and the sun is shining”, David replied. “I think he’ll be sweating in all those layers, don’t you?”

     Mary Margaret studied her son, grimaced a bit and then started removing some of the layers she had earlier clad her son in.

     “I’m sorry, David; I just keep worrying that he might be getting sick.”

     “Hey”, David said and quickly hurried over to her, placing his hands on her arms, “everything’s fine.”

     Mary Margaret looked up at him, took a deep breath and nodded.

     “Yes. Yes, everything’s fine.”

     David smiled and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

     “Come on, Emma and Henry are waiting for us.”

* * *

The snow barely covered the ground so far, but more kept falling from the sky as they walked from their apartment towards the park. It looked really beautiful, actually. Especially since it was not a curse caused by the Snow Queen, like it had been almost seven months ago. Now it was natural and just in time for Christmas. It was only one week away, after all.

     “It’s strange”, Mary Margaret said.

     “What is?” David asked.

     “This”, his wife replied. “The normality. I’m not used to it.”

     David smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

     “Well, I guess we should all get used to it. It’s high time we all became normal.”

     They turned the corner and walked down the gravelled path through the park. A shout caused them to turn their heads. David sighed.

     “As normal as it could possibly get around here when our grandson is having a snowball-fight with a one-handed pirate with a hook as a substitute hand.”

     “Well, he did trade his long leather coat for some clothes more suitable for this land”, Mary Margaret remarked, sounding amused. “Besides, you like him. He’s a bit like you, in a way, and he cares more about Emma than he cares about his own life. I don’t see why you should complain.”

     “I’m not complaining”, David replied, keeping his voice quiet to keep the others, who were now very close by, from overhearing their conversation. They and the stroller were soon discovered by Henry, their thirteen year old grandson.

     “Hey guys!” he called and waved his hand, only to get hit on the shoulder by a snowball sent from Killian Jones.

     “Ha!” the pirate captain said. “I scored a hit!”

     “I can’t understand how you can fire a gun perfectly but not throw a snowball”, Emma remarked with a teasing smile.

     “Hey, these things are tough”, Killian replied. Emma smiled even wider before walking over to her parents.

     “Everything okay?” she asked as she hugged them. “You were late; I was starting to get worried.”

     “No, no, nothing’s wrong”, Mary Margaret quickly replied. “I was just... worried about Neal’s health, that’s all.”

     Emma frowned and looked down into the stroller, where her baby brother was resting.

     “He doesn’t look sick.”

     “I was worried he might get cold”, Mary Margaret clarified.

     “No worries now, though”, David said with a smile. “We’re all here. Living the normal life.”

     Emma chuckled.

     “I doubt anything’s ever going to be normal in this town”, she remarked, before a snowball hit her in the back, drawing her back into the game by her boyfriend and son. David and Mary Margaret both watched from a distance as the trio continued to assault each other with snowballs. After a while David picked Neal up from the stroller, holding him in his arms. They did not know if he could see all the way to where Emma, Henry and Killian were having their little snowball-fight, but he certainly could hear them, and hearing their familiar, happy voices caused him to grin and laugh.

     “You know what?” David said. “I think this is as normal as it will ever get for us.”

     “I’m happy with this”, Mary Margaret said with a smile. “It’s as normal as I could ever get without becoming boring.”

     They then stood silent, listening to Neal’s laugh and the trio’s happy shouts. Here they were; a prince and a princess, their long-lost daughter who looked the same age as them, their baby son, a man with a hook for a hand who was dating the prince and princess’ daughter and the daughter’s son, who had brought the family together. It was not normal by any other standards than their own ones, but perhaps those were the only ones they needed. This was their normality and it was good enough for them.


End file.
